This invention pertains generally to the art of container refrigeration units and particularly to a component arrangement provided in what is called the condenser section of such a container unit.
As is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,240, and as is well known to those skilled in the art, there are a number of features which are considered desirable in the structural arrangements of such units to provide various advantages over the prior art structures.
The present invention is concerned with a structural arrangement of the condenser section of a particular type of container refrigeration unit. Among the advantages which are considered to be obtained with an arrangement according to the invention is the provision of more uniform air flow over the entire condenser coil, a reduction in the amount of coil material required, all of this permitting the use of a smaller fan and motor.